More Than It Seems
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: Now that her true identity is known, will they be able to figure out how to be together? Sequel to I Do Not Belong. Travis and Conner Stoll are her protectors, yet all three care deeply for each other, but barely have time to talk with all the changes to Camp Half-Blood! New twists! New problems! Same trouble-makers!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction: More Than It Seems

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Book 2: Sea Of Monsters

Chapter 1:

I was in the trees, shooting off the arrows, trying to see a weak spot, anything to help. "Stay out of this weirdo!" Clarisse yelled and dodged the raging bull. "H, Move!" Travis called and I barely missed the fire as it was consuming the tree. I hit the ground in a roll and hit my bow, transforming it into a sword. I sliced the back leg of one of the bulls, but it was barely a scratch.

I dodged the other one and noticed three figures running our way. Clarisse was trying to get her warriors into formation, but only got about six. I switched back to my bow and notched a light blue arrow, then fired it at the charging bull. It hit and then bubbles starting foaming from the arrow and the bull started running in circles.

The arrow vanished, then the bull was angrier than before, charging right at me. I switched the sword once more, then sliced upwards as it slammed into me. A huge gash appeared, but I was thrown back by the sheer force of the metal beast and hit a tree. "Connor! Get her!" Travis yelled and I was shielded by a tall figure, then picked up. "I'm fine." I tried to say, but my voice was lost in the battle.

He was running with me, I felt his breathing change as he would slow down or pick up the pace. "Just hold on. Stay with me." he mumbled, then we were thrown to the side because he couldn't dodge the flames without falling. Something hit my side and I gasped at the pain, then realized that he wasn't near me. "Connor! Hesperia!" I heard Travis yell and then I realized that one of the bull's were running this way.

I glanced and saw Connor, he was knocked out, Travis was running for us, but a tree fell and he was blocked. We were too far to get help from anyone else that wasn't already busy with the other bull. I realized that I was on my own, so I grew my bow and winced at the pain that pulling it back caused. "Just run!" I heard someone yell at me, but I would never leave them.

I locked on it, almost at me, I could feel the heat almost burning my skin, like a tingle. It didn't slow down or change, but was locked on me. I launched my arrow, but it just got stuck in it's shoulder. I tried to dodge it, but my legs weren't fast enough and it caught my feet in mid-roll, spinning me against the roots and dirt. I almost screamed at the pain, but bit my lip instead, refusing to let them know I was in so much pain.

I found my bow, changed it into my sword and slowly made my way to my feet, barely standing. The bull was already running toward me again, I slowly decided and started to twirl the sword until it was just a blur. I slammed it into the ground, half way to the hilt and the ground shook, then a bright light consumed me and the bull just as it reached me, then the ground stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital tent, surrounded by other wounded warriors. "Oh gods and goddesses! She's awake! Travis!" I heard voices around me, footsteps and then I was being eased into hugs. "Con? Trav?" I whispered and their faces quickly came into my view. They both kissed my cheeks and I saw their eyes were red, like they had been crying.

I sat up and I saw Percy, Annabeth and a boy I hadn't seen before staring at me. "What was that?" Percy asked and I tried to move off the bed, but Travis gently pressed me back down. "Just rest for now, we can talk later. Percy, y'all get outta here." he seemed to be in a bad mood and they quickly left. I tried to smile, but my whole body felt like I had just been used as Cerberus's chew toy for like 300 years. "What were you thinking?!" Travis whispered harshly at me.

I sighed, they were both so protective of me, over the last summer, they acted as if I was such a fragile thing that couldn't so much as carry a bag of food. "I'm not as easily broken as you think." I felt like I hadn't spoken in years, but gently touched his face, then took his brother's hand. "You both need to understand that I'm capable of taking care of myself. Yes, I'm sorry I got careless today, but I can still fight."

"You don't know do you?" Conner asked and I blinked at him, not understanding. "Hesperia, look at yourself." Travis gently pulled the covers back and I gasped at the state of myself. Every inch of my body was wrapped in bandages from my ankles to my chest and my arms too. "You nearly died!" Conner said and I noticed he had many bandages of his own. I blinked, was I able to actually die?

I had never thought about it, I was immortal in the sky, but when Zeus formed my human form, did it also mean I was capable of dying? I looked at them both and smiled as best as I could. "I'm immortal guys, I can't die." I tried to sound as sure as I could, and just hoped they would believe me. They shared a look and nodded, then each of them kissed my cheeks, standing up. "We will be back, gotta help some campers and stuff." I nodded, relieved that I would have a moment alone.

I tried to move my legs as soon as they were gone, but it was terribly painful. I sighed, guess I was stuck in bed for a little while. I thought about what had started happening since last summer. Chiron was fired because Thaila's tree had been poisoned by we assumed Luke, son of Hermes. Her tree was dying and nothing would be able to heal it. I had secretly tried almost every night, while no one was around of course.

My powers were useless, heavenly to the Gods and Goddesses, but they had no effect on the protector of the borders. Travis, Conner and I had decided to stay at camp instead of going out into the real world. My sweet protectors, my strange relationship with them both. Mr. D still disliked me since last summer when I was still angry and took it out on everyone. Tantalus had quickly replaced Chiron and kinda freaked most of the kids out, after all, how could he not?

I sighed and slowly touched my face, feeling the bandages on my cheeks and forehead. I sat there staring into space until nightfall, when Travis and Conner returned, shaking their heads. "Poor Percy!" I blinked, "What happened to Percy?" they turned to me and sat on each side of me. "Poseidon claimed another… son." I jerked my head to stare at Travis, but winced at the pain it shot through me. "Poseidon had another child?" I couldn't believe it! I swear I was going to kill that god for breaking the pact again.

"So wait, why is this bad?" I asked and they shared a look, "H, Percy's brother is a Cyclops." I was dumbfounded for a moment, then smiled. "Ah I see now…A Cyclops…" I thought about the guy that was in here earlier with Percy and Annabeth. "That was the boy earlier?" they nodded and I rubbed my hands together, trying to see if it would hurt too much.

"Hey it's late, do you want us to stay with you tonight?" I shook my head gently. "You are both head of Hermes cabin now, you need to be there for the other campers. I'll be fine, I'm not getting outta this bed anytime soon, it just hurts." they nodded and Conner tried to hide a yawn. "Now please, go to bed, I will see you both tomorrow." I kissed each of their cheeks and they got up, but paused at the door. I nodded and then sighed as soon as they left. My entire body was sore, but I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"I hope you know what you are doing Hesperia…" I mumbled to myself and slowly twitched my toes, then started on my ankles after that. (4 hours later) I smiled to myself as I threw my legs off the bed, I healed quickly and I was determined. I tried to stand, but stumbled and bumped into a table, then fell completely onto the ground, making crashing sounds. The nightly border patrol was Percy that night and he must had heard and ran into the room to find me. "What are you doing?" he asked, staring at me trying to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction: More Than It Seems

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Book 2: Sea Of Monsters

Chapter 2:

I moved to my knees and he continued to stare at me. "Percy you could help." I said and he came over and help hoist me onto the edge of the bed. "What are earth are you trying to do? Break your legs?" he continued to stare at all my bandages, maybe he thought I was just a weak girl still. "I heal quickly, I just stumbled." I explained and stretched my arms above me. "Alright…so where were you heading just now?" I paused at his question, he knew I was up to no good.

"I want to see Thaila's tree, I've been trying to help every single night, why should this one be different?" he blinked and glanced toward the door. "Even you can't help it?" I shook my head, no power could save that tree now. I looked at Percy's palm, he had been so lucky last summer, he almost didn't make it. "I think he used something different on her tree than he did on me, otherwise you would probably be easy to heal."

He looked so upset as he gripped the sheets tightly, Luke acted like everyone's friend, then turn his back and attacked us all now. That was enough to piss anyone off, I touched his shoulder gently. "It's alright Percy, he shall receive his own punishment when his judgment day comes." I knew my words made no effect at all on him, but I felt like I had to try. He suddenly got up and pushed me back into the bed, holding me down. "You need to rest, just get some sleep, no need to worry, just focus on getting better…" his voice was worried, but I highly doubt it was for me.

"Tantalus has brought back the races." he said simply, releasing me, but watching me closely, making sure I wasn't getting up again. It clicked in my head what he said, I tried to sit up, but he gently shoved me back down. Chariot races were not good news, each cabin could enter their own and it normally meant wounds and sometimes even death. When I was in the sky, I turned away every time, it hurt my heart to see such violence in such young people.

"Rest up, you gotta come watch me win. Me and Tyson are almost done with the chariot and I want you to be able to come cheer me on." I watched his smile, he couldn't wait for the race, he wanted to do it so bad. "Percy, it's just pointless violence, nothing good will come from these races, only pain." I said and turned away from him, hoping he would catch the hint and leave me alone now. He did and walked to the door flap, then turned back. "Travis and Conner have entered too." then he was gone before I could flip over to face him.

My protectors and loves were acting like…like boys. I had to remind myself that they were young, sweet, carefree. They knew nothing of the world they were in now, I had seen so much of it from above, but now I found myself thrown into with them. Everyone still treated me differently, except Percy and the brothers. I was bowed to a lot, whispered about everywhere I went. A lot of girls thought I entranced the Stolls and was dangerous and needed people to stay away.

I tried to get sleep, but found myself lying awake until Travis and Conner appeared in the morning hours, holding fruit and cheese. "Good Morning!" "How are you feeling this glorious day!" they smiled brightly at me. All I could do was look away, which they took as I was hurt and needed to be taken care of. "H, what's wrong? What hurts?" Conner said and touched my hand as gentle as he could. His brother touched my cheek softly, then blinked. "Why is your cheek dirty?" I looked away from their eyes, not sure how to tell them.

"You tried to leave this bed didn't you?" Travis made me look at him, then smiled. "Why can't you just relax and get rest? Why must you be so stubborn?" I sighed and sat up completely, surprising them both. "I'm healing quickly guys, I will be out of here soon, hopefully today." "I will hear nothing of that." we all turned and saw Tantalus crossing his arms at me, glaring slightly.

Travis and Conner went into protector mode and moved between me and the man staring intensely at me. "What do you want?" I asked, not understand why he was even at the camp and not in the underworld where he belonged. "I know who you truly are…Hesperia." I froze at my name, unaware he knew who I was fully, treasure of the gods and goddesses. "Hades speaks of you often, wanting you to return to him, waiting for you to give up this pointless life of trying to be normal." I looked away from him and watched Travis and Conner's backs tighten at the mention of Hades.

"Just get out." Conner sounded brave, like he would give his life to make me happy and my heart hurt more and more, I didn't belong here, it would never work, I couldn't be with them both. "Now now, I'm just telling her the truth. You truly think this whole relationship will work with you two, that her being with you idiots will make her happy? She is immortal, she will live beyond you, by a long shot. If she allows herself to love you both, after you die, she will be alone and heartbroken for the rest of eternity. She needs to be with someone that can protect her from any foe and forever. You guys couldn't even protect her from the bulls, you are easily killed, but thankfully also easily replaced."

He turned and left and we were alone again, the guys watched me closely, waiting for me to speak. Tantalus was saying the exact thing I had been thinking, only slightly harsher, and sighed. "Guys, you know he just trying to get you two all bent up." I tried and saw they didn't believe me in the least. They moved back to me, taking seats on the bed with me, I frowned at them both, remembering what Percy had told me. "

"I heard you two entered the Chariot races." they both perked up, smiling brightly, they must think I'm happy about it. "You should see the awesome ride we made!" Travis bellowed and Conner nodded, "It's loaded with tricks and weapons, no one is going to beat us!" I sighed and shook my head at them both, such child-like behavior. "This isn't a good thing, I don't like those races and nothing good comes from them." they instantly deflated and mumbled apologies, I took their hands.

"I will be there to watch you guys, but I will not cheer for anyone, I hate the pointless violence of those damn races." I tried to get up, but they both pushed me back down. "Do us both a favor, for us and us alone…" Conner started and Travis nodded, caressing my cheek. "Stay in this bed until race day." I knew I couldn't tell them no, even though I was beyond ready to get out of this stupid bed. I nodded and grinned at them both. "Go finish up the chariot. I'll be right here." They took off without much more added, both kissing my cheeks sweetly before disappearing to rig their death machine.

The days passed without much happening, the guys were either working on the chariot, helping campers or with me, everyone was getting hyped up for the big day, and I was stuck in this damn bed. I showed the guys I was able to walk and exercise with no problem, but they still wanted me to remain here until race day. I woke up that morning with a smile on my face, finally I was free of this confining tent. I made my way out and found myself walking down to the lake, students running around, preparing everything. I paused and stared at the water, the crisp air blowing my hair gently.

"So beautiful." I turned and saw Travis and Conner both watching me with sweet looks in their eyes. I smiled and beckoned them to me, wanting their arms around me, they had been treating me as if I was made of glass. They were gentle in their touches, but slowly became brave, holding me close between them. I was in a Stoll sandwich and was in heaven in my own mind. "Be careful…" I mumbled and they chuckled, their chest rumbling on each side of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction: More Than It Seems

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Book 2: Sea Of Monsters

Chapter 3:

I let them lead me down to the races and sit me in the first row, right where the action was…or so they said. I sighed and shifted, still feeling a bit sore, but all around good. Tantalus signaled to start and I watched the brothers ram into Apollo's chariot and flip them over. 'Geez such a horrible sport…' I thought and then saw the horse smash into the Hermes chariot and the guys get flipped over, pounded by the chucks of wood.

I went to go help, but suddenly heard screeching of these shiny birds, which started to descend on the stands, attacking campers left and right, going for the chariots and the racers. I dodged a bird trying to peck my eye, it got my cheek instead and ran for Travis and Conner, who hadn't gotten out of their pile of wood yet. I started searching the pile, jerking at the pain as the birds pecked at my hair and shoulder, pulling the skin and slicing it with their sharp beaks.

I heard coughing and saw a hand, I pulled as hard as I could and Conner coughed again as he laid on the ground, he noticed the birds attacking everyone and recovered long enough to help me find Travis. Once they were both free, I shoved them toward shelter, "Get out of here!" I cried and got my bow form from my ring and started notching arrows, aiming at as many birds as I could. The Apollo kids joined me, I was leading them in the battle, beginning to get overwhelmed with the machines.

I heard this horrible sound coming from the finish line and saw Annabeth and Percy blasting some sound from this boom box. The birds went crazy and then started to retreat. "Don't let them get away!" I called and the archer started shooting, never missing their marks. I notched my own bow with a bright green arrow and aimed for the sky, filled with the birds. "Now Die!" I released it and it blew up, splitting into tiny barbs and shooting into different directions, hitting as many birds that was in their range.

I shot again and again, finally we drove them off and I quickly searched for the guys, barely hearing Tantalus being a jerk again. Annabeth and Percy had saved the camp, yet he gave them dish duty. I found the guys helping campers into the healing tent…it seemed that was the favorite spot for this summer.

I pushed away from the tent, not wanting the guys to try to get me back into a bed…there was really no way in hell that was going to happen. I walked down to the water and the day slowly turned to night, the guys not once coming to find me, I was alone until nightfall. "Beautiful stars tonight…" I turned and faced him, he was wearing a plain t-shirt and some shorts. I watched his eyes twinkle and smiled back, seeing where Travis and Conner got that look from.

"Lord Hermes…" I motioned for him to join me and we sat on the grass, he noticed my wounds. "A lot has happened since last summer has it? The camp is in danger once more." I nodded, nothing was going right…again. "How are you feeling darling?" I shrugged, but winced at the pain. It reminded me about my questions while I was healing. "Hermes, I have a question…" "Of course, ask away." I prepared myself for a difficult conversation, but the words came easier than I thought.

"When Zeus pulled me from the sky and my body was formed…was I made mortal as well?" he touched his chin, then shrugged back at me. "Honestly, I have no clue Hesperia… I wasn't around when you were formed. I was…delayed…" I chuckled, that probably meant he was creating more demi-gods. "I see…well do you have any idea who might know?" "Poseidon was there I know, so was Hades…I think Demeter might have stumbled in during as well. Who really knows." I nodded, great no new answers at all.

"Tell me something, do you truly care for Travis and Conner equally?" I was shocked, no one had ever questioned my love for the guys, they just kinda went along with it. I didn't know what to say. Finally, I knew I had to say something. "They both are like you, yet completely different, probably there mother. I find myself always thinking of them both, never favoring one or the other. I feel like myself again when I am with them…" "Even more so than with Poseidon?" he was pushing his questions harder and faster, catching me off guard with each one.

"Poseidon and I…our relationship…whatever it was, it never would have worked. If I truly cared for Poseidon more than Travis and Conner, I doubt I would have chosen to return to this camp with them. I will always love Poseidon, but it isn't the same…if it ever came close, I would have just been fooling myself." he nodded and then glanced behind us. "Percy is important you know…destined for great things…as the whispers go. I feel something coming, do you as well?"

I thought about it, ever since the poisoning of Thaila's tree, I knew someone would be going on a quest soon, something would surface to save it. "Yes, I feel like a champion will be sent to find something very soon…it won't go as planned though, many bumps along the road…they will need help…" "Will you help Percy?" I blinked, first Poseidon asking me last year, now Hermes asking this year.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to leave them behind…" "They are your protectors, they will go with you of course." I was in shock again, it was as if he knew something I didn't, it confused me, made me want to ask, but I knew better. He stood up and then helped me up, "They will need help indeed…the question is, are you and my sons going to be the ones to help?" with that, he jogged off and vanished, leaving me staring after him.

"Hesperia?" I shook my head and looked at Conner, who apparently had come to find me finally. "Hi…" I walked over to him and he looked at me closely, seeing how badly I was hurt. "Why didn't you come to the Healing Ward?" I shrugged, not wanting to go through a big fuss. "I'm fine really, not a big deal." he lifted my face to meet his eyes, which twinkled too much like his father's in this moment. "Are you sure you are alright? I mean, we can get you bandages and some ointment…" I nodded, I was fine…

"Where's Travis?" "He's helping some new campers into the cabin, a lot of people got torn up and stuff, it's all a huge mess right now…but it'll calm down." "I doubt that…" I mumbled under my breath and he kissed my cheek softly. He pulled me into a gentle hug, then looked around, making sure we were actually alone. "It's been a while since it was just me and you…" he trailed off, leaning down toward my face. "Yeah, we are almost always three." his lips hovering above mine…

We met in a sweet kiss, taking it slow, not really wanting to be interrupted, scared someone would pop up. He realized we might not have much time alone and quickly became brave and kissed me harder, I gripped his hair in response and we pulled away after a minute or so to breath, he mumbled sweet words as he kissed along my neck, making his way down to my breast, he had never gotten that brave, he was more sweet, loving. I pulled him into a hug right before his lips found my breast and he chuckled, "Getting too intense for you?" "A bit too intense for my liking…" we both jumped and turned to see Travis staring at us with a frown on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction: More Than It Seems

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Book 2: Sea Of Monsters

Chapter 4:

I removed myself from Conner's arms and stepped away from both of them. It was hard to tell who was more upset. I stepped back again, trying to figure out what to say, it was so hard… "I'm sorry." I blurted, unable to come up with anything. Travis came closer, standing next to me, staring at me. "Sorry for what? Kissing me? Don't you care?" I turned to Conner, he thought I didn't want to kiss him, didn't want to be with him, which was untrue.

"No it's not that…" "So you saying sorry for me interrupting you two? Going to just fuck right here on the docks?" I was taken back by his harsh words, he was really upset about this. I shook my head, not sure how to fix this, make them both see. "Sorry I bothered you two, I'll just leave and let you two get back to your business." he was being so rude, he knew this was going to be complicated from the get go.

Why was he getting all mad at me for kissing Conner? He knew how this has worked for the last year, ever since I made my choice to stay. I stayed with them, I chose them over my own family, my true home. I chose them both, they were there. He has no right to get angry at me, I would put him in his place. I slammed my foot down, shaking the ground under him and he fell onto his ass. "Don't you dare say such things to me!" I said, feeling my power unravel, it again has been to long.

He stared in utter disbelief at me, I never used my power to harm them, but he crossed a line. "I may do with my body how I wish! How could you say such things to me? I chose you both! Over my home! Over the Gods! Over the Goddesses! Over the fucking Heavens! I chose you two!" I bellowed at him, feeling my power growing and growing, he needed to learn his lesson.

I raised my hand, ready to teach him a lesson for insulting me, I started to bring it down, but was pushed away into the lake. I surfaced and found myself staring at Conner and Travis, Conner helping Travis up and facing me in the water. I felt my anger rising, they were nothing to me, pawns, easily replaced. I threw my hand toward them, the ground started to shake under their feet, then broke open, sending burning light onto their flesh, scorching their skin.

"Hesperia!" I was shoved under the water and saw Poseidon staring at me with wide eyes. He jerked me up and tossed me onto the bank, I could smell their flesh, hear their cries and then I realized what I did, I looked around, trying to get to them. "Stop this! What are you doing!" Poseidon yelled at me, holding me down in the dirt, I still tried to get to them, they were hurt…because of me. I stopped moving, it was my fault, all because I lost my temper.

I started crying and tried to curl into a ball, but Poseidon was still holding me in place. "Please help them…" I breathed, he looked at my face, seeing my tears and got off, allowing me to move freely again. I didn't run to them, I sat in my place in the dirt as he moved to their bodies. I couldn't look at them, only heard their gasp and then sighed, then snores. Poseidon came over to me and pulled me up, holding me out so he would be able to watch my face.

"What happened?" I wiped my eyes and sighed. "I lost my temper, I hurt them both, I'm supposed to care for them, love them, yet I almost killed them." I couldn't stop crying, how could I use my powers against them, I cared for them…didn't I? He took a deep breath, then pulled me into a hug. "It was a mistake, nothing more. I healed them as best I could, they will be alright. Shush now Hesperia." he mumbled, gently stroking my hair as he used to. I felt my eyes becoming heavy, I looked at him one last time and breathed my thanks before slipping into sleep.

I shot out of the bed, only to see I was alone. I looked around, maybe it was just a dream… "Conner? Travis?" "They aren't here." I jerked to see Tantalus smirking at me. I glared and went to get out of bed but saw there were chains on my wrists and ankles. "Now now, don't be so mad. This is just to make sure you don't harm any other demi-gods." his tone was pure joy, he loved seeing me like this. "Fuck off! Where are they? If you hurt them I swear I'll-" "What? You are the one that nearly burned them to death. I wasn't even near them the whole time."

I dropped back onto the bed, sighing deeply. "They are safe?" "Yes, healing in their beds. That means you need to remain here and remain far from them. Actually, maybe it's best if you left camp, after all you aren't even a demi-god. You're an outsider, you don't belong." I listened to him laughing as he walked out, I was in my bed, the chains added to the railings of my bed, imprisoning me. "I do not belong…" I repeated and closed my eyes.

How could I hurt the guys, this was utter bullshit, I loved them… I hurt them yes, but I just lost my temper, I really didn't want them dead, I needed them beside me forever… I paused, they wouldn't live forever, where I was going to. I was going to remain unchanged and they would age and then die. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and tried to wipe them away, but the chains wouldn't allow it. I was stuck there, unwanted and broken.

"Hesperia?" I didn't bother to answer the person calling my name, it wasn't like I could let them in. the door opened anyways and I saw them both standing there. They looked awful…because of me. Travis was shifting his weight between his feet, bandages covering his face and arms. Conner wasn't much better, he too was covered and I could see the pain in their eyes. I turned away, unable to look at them, it was all my fault. "Can we come in?"

I refused to answer so they walked over and took the chairs near my bed, I tried to stop the tears, but couldn't. "Why are you crying?" Conner asked and went to touch me, but I jerked away, sending pain through my wrist as the chain rattled. They noticed. "You're chained up?" Travis's voice was filled with anger instantly. I tried again to move away from them, but he grabbed my face and made me look at them. "Why are you chained up?" Conner asked and moved closer to me.

"Because I am a danger." I breathed, not wanting to see them like this. I didn't deserve either of them and needed to leave. "Tantalus? Did he do this?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure, I woke up like this. But he said I was dangerous to demi-gods and these were necessary." I knew they would be mad, but they jumped up and headed toward the door. "We will be back with the keys," Travis said and walked out, Conner added, "We are going to set you free Hesperia." I was unable to stop them, so shouting for them to come back was pointless.

I took a cleansing breath and searched deep within myself, hoping the power was still there. I smiled as I grabbed a hold on the chains and felt the power flowing into my hands. Slowly but surely the chains glowed red and seared my skin, but I kept on and finally dropped to the ground, sizzling quietly against the wood. I did the same with my feet and quickly got out of bed. I paused at the pain, seeing the burn marks on my wrist and ankles. They were going to be angry scars, but I couldn't wait a second longer. I slipped out the window and ran through the woods, reaching the edge of the border. I paused and glanced back, hoping this was right and they would be better off without me in their lives.


End file.
